Slayers, Hunters, and PiratesOH MY
by chosenfire28
Summary: Buffy and Dean are always doing things their way but when they disagree over which spell to use to banish a spirit and try both things start to spiral out of control and they’re sent back to a dimension of pirates and a creepy little monkey named Jack.


Title: Slayers, Hunters, and… Pirates OH MY

Author: chosenfire28

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Angst/ Horror and a bit of an all around CRACKFIC

Pairing(s): Buffy/Dean, William/Elizabeth, Faith/William, Sam/Elizabeth, and Willow/Jack or William/Willow Faith/Jack, Sam/Faith, Sam/Willow (PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE)

Any of these pairings are liable to change except for the Buffy/Dean one, like Sam can be paired with Faith or Willow, or there could be a Faith/Sam/Willow pairing cause we all know Willow has done the lesbo action and Faith has probably been with a girl or two in her time and Sam with both of them would be hilarious. Elizabeth could be killed off, and Jack could get it on with Faith, let me know how you guys feel. I can even add a character or pair people more than once, except ofcourse for Buffy and Dean, they're off limits.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN

Spoilers: BtVS post season 7, SPN post season 2 AU (no John dying), PotC post movie 1 slight AU

Summary: Buffy and Dean are always trying to do things their way but when they disagree over which spell to use to banish a spirit and try both things start to spiral out of control and they're sent back to a time and a dimension of pirates and a creepy little monkey named Jack. How do they survive in a world as foreign to them as every other word Andrew speaks and is it possible to have a relationship when your dodging the royal navy, Davy Jones, and the groping hands of one very wasted Captain Jack Sparrow? Did I mention a creepy monkey named Jack?

AN: This is for Aimees pretty little bribe at Route66, which I am determined to win with this story. This is a mixture of well, everything. Aimee I hope you like and thank you for this little challenge cause this is extremely entertaining to write. Oh by the way people I don'' really like Elizabeth, if you've seen PotC 2 then you know why. I love William and Jack though.

Backstory:

BtVS- After the Hellmouth is closed Giles went off to England, Xander to Africa, and the Scooby girls and Andrew settled down in Cleveland with the new Council funds to watch that Hellmouth and train Slayers. Willow and Kennedy are no longer together (cause cmon don't you just hate her?), Buffy and Faith are training the new Slayers. Andrew is also there with them along with Dawn although I don't know what part they'll play in this story yet.

SPN- The crash happened and the Winchesters were rushed to the nearest hospital but Dean was fine and John never had to make the deal. After they had all healed John had once again disappeared. The boys had followed his trail to Cleveland where they had run into the Slayers and Dean and Buffy had started their rollercoaster relationship. They bicker constantly but can't keep their hands off each other. Sam is constantly finding himself pushed between Willow and Faith.

PotC- Jack has sailed away on the Black Pearl and William and Elizabeth are trying to settle down into a normal life while planning their wedding. William stars having nightmares of fire and screaming and starts to wonder about his past and his parents. Meanwhile Elizabeth is having dreams of her own and the secrets they're keeping are beginning to tear them apart. Both of them are special and it will take a group of strange people to explain to them how.

AN2: So tell me what you think please, OPINIONS WANTED don't hold back. This is meant to be fun and whatever you do don't take it seriously. (whispers) try having fun for once.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Spells Gone Awry**

"If Sam says it will work then it'll work." Dean said finally loading the gun and sticking it into his waistband. Sam made to argue against that wanting to remind Dean that he thought it might work, he wasn't entirely sure but before he could get a word out he was interrupted by Buffy.

The Slayer looked angrily at Dean "And what makes him the expert, you know there is a chance that it won't" her green eyes flashed with frustration.

"Then I guess we'll take that chance won't we." He remained stubborn and she rolled her eyes muttering under her breath "God save me from the ego of man."

Dean moved to leave and Buffy followed closely at his heels ignoring Sam who reluctantly followed them "Willow thinks that the ritual should be done in a form of ancient Summerian to make it more effective and that if Latin is used then a rip in the time line thingy will happen." She motioned for Faith and Willow to follow along and they fell into step beside Sam. They just watched the verbal tennis match that was going on between Buffy and Dean.

"And Willow knows what she's doing cause she didn't kill a guy and almost destroy the world." Dean bit out sharply and Willow winced causing Faith to send a glare in Dean's direction.

"And Sam wasn't a part of the reason your mom and Jessica got killed." She sent a quick apologetic glance to Sam knowing her words were cruel. He shook his head reassuring her that he wasn't hurt. She turned back to Dean venom in her voice "Not everyone is perfect Dean but when it comes to magic Willow is damn near close."

Willow moved closer to Sam whispering to him conspiratorially "I feel like this is a game of my dad can beat up your dad." Faith snorted and Sam couldn't hide the wide grin that spread across his face. He told Willow "Would it be disloyal of me if I agree with Buffy." Faith slipped her arm around his and Willows waist putting herself between the two and telling him teasingly "Completely stud."

"You know what Princess I really don't care." Dean opened the drivers door to his Impala and turned to her an expectant look in his eyes "So are you getting in or not?" she rolled her eyes and slipped into the passengers side leaving the backseat for Sam, Faith, and Willow to squeeze into.

Dean got in and locked eyes with Sam through the rearview throwing his brother a suggestive look, Sam was squeezed in between Faith and Willow and it was clear what Dean was telling him to do about it.

"Buckle up kiddies, we have a spirit to kill." Dean grinned turning to key as his baby purred to life and his free hand slipped on Buffy's thigh to linger there. She threw him an angry glare but didn't attempt to remove it.

ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66

"Dean." Buffy yelled as he crashed against the wall the crack of his skull against the wood causing her breath to catch in fear. The gun dropped from her numb fingers and she rushed over to him falling at his side and pulling him into her arms "Dean." She cried cradling him close.

Sam winced as he felt the sharp stings of thousands of little unseen razors flashing across his skin but he continued reading the Latin words from the book in his hands. He dropped to his knees as he felt something crash into him and his hands scrambled for the book that had been lost on the ground. The stings stop as Faith stood before him a gun and a dagger in each hand her eyes blazing hate and promising pain at the ancient evil that was threatening him.

Willow saw Dean unconscious in Buffy's arms and her eyes searched frantically for Sam and Faith as she chanted under her breath piecing together the Summerian spell she had memorized with a healing chant for Dean praying that she would be able to stop this.

"Wake up." Buffy cried pressing her lips to his burning hot forward "Please God, you have to open your eyes." She felt him shutter and his brilliant hazel eyes fluttered open to look at her weakly his voice raspy "Damn woman you're demanding."

"An you're an idiot." She declared her hand slipping into his.

"Faith." Sam broke off the words as a golden cloud started to swirl around them as he saw her fall and this time he didn't reach for the book instead dragging himself to her side as she still fought having been forced to her knees.

"How you doing hot stuff?' Faith grunted firing off another couple of shots into the dark and shadowy creature hand reaching for the next clip as she felt her current one empty.

"Five by five." He murmured reaching for his own gun as he leaned his body closer to hers and they fought against the "spirit" that should have been an easy kill but wasn't. As Dean would put it it was one tough son of a bitch.

Willow then saw them, Faith and Sam, and she pulled forth the last drop of her immense power black spots dancing in front of her eyes as she tried to work the binding spell for the Demon, the healing spell for Dean, and the Protection spell for them all. With so many different magic's at work she felt her body rip itself apart as she started to lose control and her dark roots began to fade. A tawny cloud of magical residue hit her an she coughed and everything came tumbling down as she lost her tenacious control and a flash ripped through her body as a powerful force was released.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was swirling bright lights surrounding them and thunder echoed in her ears. Thankfully she slipped into oblivion.

ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66

In a deserted part of Port Royal as thunder clapped as a powerful storm hit the community a bright light flashed and in its wake left a group of strangely dressed people who didn't belong to the time they had been dumped in and who had no part in the dimensions story line that was being played out.

One was a woman with bright golden hair and a warriors spirit that none had ever seen. She did not fit in with the women of that time for she wasn't one to follow orders and let others fight her battles.

A man lay curled behind her his hair fighting to be brown or blond and he was a soldier through and through who respected hard work and those who got off their asses to make a difference. He hid his pain behind a cocky grin and coarse manner and upon first glance he would fit in easily with the pirates loose morals but he was made of steel and he was a born leader.

A pale woman lay her red hair vibrant against the earth and her face drained of color. There was such a magnitude of power in her small frame and at odds with the raw power was her gentle, almost fragile like nature.

A little distance from her laid another woman, this one with a riot of dark rich hair and unashamed features. She was a wild one who could break a man in more than one way and possessed a fiercely protective tendency and a need to get down in dirty. She was no fainting young lady and if you tried to make her into one she would break your legs.

The last of the travelers was a man with wispy dark hair framing a face of strong and delicate features. He was a mixture of them all, strong and vulnerable, brass and reserved, and what he was a bigger mystery than any could ever know. He was the one who balanced out their group, the one that held them all together.

These people, displaced from their own time and dimension were about to find themselves in a world of pirates and monsters unlike any they had ever fought. In a world of adventure and intrigue, without indoor plumbing.

The last part would surely be the hardest for them to deal with.


End file.
